


A Day in Purple

by gomushroom



Series: of light verses [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A Day in Life Fic, Flash Fic, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: A thread of (silly)haikus series for Jun’sbirthday in August.





	A Day in Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally updated daily on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) and reformatted for easier navigation
> 
> This is a haiku series written from Arashi POV set in one 💜 day, featuring random quotes, song lyrics, and references.

1日  
come soft morning light  
under warm blanket he curls  
for a short quick doze

*

2日  
coconut coffee  
blinking slowly awake good  
day it’s up to you

*

3日  
faint wide show white noise  
hum of warm air against wet  
long fringe his eyes closed

*

4日  
warm coat over soft  
sweater with checkered muffler  
and his sunglasses

*

5日  
dump bag on couch hum  
greeting bring notebook head out  
to stage set to work

*

6日  
moving cart spotlight  
dancing laser rehearsing  
smoke flying harness 

*

7日  
less flare more shadow  
slower descent longer wave  
less rough more practice

*

8日  
remind Aiba  
rely on Sho-kun and poke  
Leader tell Nino

*

9日  
Nino understands  
Leader nods Sho-kun thumbs up  
Aiba forgets

*

10日  
four dance for five  
one planned polished set for five  
it’s all five for five

*

11日  
check before finish  
last adjustment for the day  
technicality

*

12日  
anyone has a  
suggestion of song after  
MC for today?

*

13日  
reek of fat in the  
green room giggles and mumbles  
takoyaki burnt

*

14日  
familiar beeps  
chuckles falsetto soft snore  
ensconce him dear

*

15日  
light broth thin sliced meat  
vegetable tofu dipping  
with Nino today

*

16日  
few minutes step out  
few minutes for more notes and  
few minutes break now

*

17日  
running sit-ups set  
stretching flexing drilling and  
warming up for show

*

18日  
pitch tone vocalise  
before peaceful centering  
healing oxygen

*

19日  
too quick shower and  
mistaking conditioner  
on your pretty face

*

20日  
sweet umeboshi  
with five bottles of drink and  
banana ready

*

21日  
“dreaming of past times…”  
deafening scream blinding light  
his heartbeats racing

*

22日  
stage par excellence  
flash spark image bounce dance in  
white flimsy long garb

*

23日  
one fifth of star storm  
all ready and determined  
to bring happiness

*

24日  
feel it in my heart  
believing is everything  
sweet love reaching you

*

25日  
seems simple but it’s  
an honor to always yell  
with pride “what’s our name?”

*

26日  
smile and gratitude  
smile again thank you for your  
smile we are happy

*

27日  
bumping hips shoulders  
snickering peace sign battle  
bring it on Leader

*

28日  
another stage ends  
with loud cheers and reflection  
we did good praise be

*

29日  
wrapped ice cube compress  
cutely over your head laugh  
together after

*

30日  
hugs hand on shoulder  
cheek peck double warm embrace  
happiest wishes

*

31日  
memories engraved  
hearth and quiet welcome him  
I’m home he whispers

💜

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> 2日- Last line is part of from Sho's _Sunshine_ lyric.  
4日- _Check no Muffler_ is an Arashi song from Iza Now! Album  
6日 up to 14日 - mostly based on _Suppin Digitalian_ stage rehearsals  
15日- from here on most of the references are from Jun's _Asaichi_ interview back in July '19 and bits they talk about Arashi backstage activity for first half of 5x20 Tour (on jweb update, con report, MC talk).  
19日- Prompt: Hair. All through third week of August, I'm using Jun Week prompts from #ArashiWeek. And reference goes back to _Suppin Digitalian_ again.  
20日- Prompt: healthy. A brief return to Jun's _Asaichi_ interview.  
21日- Prompt: posture. 「夢はpast time…」 is from the first line of _Asteriks_, the first song in Digitalian concert setlist.  
22日- Prompt: accessory. 「最高のstageを贈るよ」is from _Stay Gold_.  
23日- Prompt: Star. The original infamous quote was: _The most important thing in bringing happiness is that you’re ready to do it, you want to do it, and you’re determined to do it._ However, for the life of me I can’t remember where this was from. Intense feelings all the same though <3!  
24日- This is literally a haiku for _Love So Sweet_. Yeah, I went there. :)  
26日- From _Kansha Kangeki Ame Arashi_, a forever fave for encore song.  
30日- The original haiku for this day was:  
mj happiest  
wishes on your wonderful  
birthday con tonight  
But a day before posting I realized that it might be too simple for the actual birthday, so I then wrote another—at least in this one everyone was involved. :)  
31日- It got a little bit self-reflective at the end, even bordering somber; but this seems to be the best end of the day, the best end for this haiku series, and the best end for August. 
> 
> August had been terrible for me, but updating this series made my days slightly lighter. At the very least there’s one small light of happiness everyday. I truly had fun with this format, and will 12/10 revisit it again. Thank you for enjoying this with me <3!


End file.
